


the most stupid thing

by oh_oscar42



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Protective James Bond, evil!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_oscar42/pseuds/oh_oscar42
Summary: - Q! Stop! I’ve told you to stay behind me.. What are you doing?(yes, Q, what are you doing?)
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Kudos: 12





	the most stupid thing

**Author's Note:**

> well, my english teacher asked us to write a story for practice our english skills and i wrote fanfiction, she liked it btw

With the last guard out of the way, agent 007 finally reached the cell where, according to the last lead he received, the MI6 quartermaster who had been missing for a week was supposed to be. The news about his kidnapping turned the entire headquarters upside down. He was too valuable, and he knew too many their secrets. It took Bond two seconds to open the lock of the cell, using the shot from the gun. He walked in with his gun at the ready. But there was nobody in the cell. As he was about to leave, the agent noticed a slight movement in the dark corner of the cell.

\- J-James? Is it you?- It was weak but immediately recognisable Q’s voice.

\- Q, are you wounded? Can you stand up and go? We have to get out of here. - The agent immediately approached and tried to examine him as far as possible. The young man holed up in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest like if he was trying to shrink into a small ball and disappear. Thin by nature, he seemed to have lost even more weight and now looked fragile. His pale skin covered the sticking collarbones visible through the torn and bloodstained sweater he wore. Black curls clung to his sweaty forehead. His glasses kept slipping off and he kept regulating them.

\- I.. Yes, I think I can. 

Q stood up leaning on Bond's arm. They left the cell. Holding Q with one hand and the gun with the other, the agent moved deeper into the corridor.

\- Wait.. we have to pick something up. - The quartermaster stopped the agent and looked back. - The hard drive with information on every agent who's working undercover right now, and I think I know where it might be.

They turned around and went as fast as Q could. The young man really walked like if he knew where to go. First they turned into one corridor, then turned into another. As they continued to wander through the corridors of the abandoned military base, they passed many doors, but surprisingly met no one. 

\- Here. - Q stopped in front of another door which was no different from the others.

\- Are you sure? 

\- Yeah, kind of. They tried to make me hack it for them and it was here. I don't think it's been moved. - Q let Bond's hand and stood a little away.

\- Ok, then stay behind me just in case, - James grabbed the gun more comfortable and moved toward the door. Had opened it suddenly, he stepped into the room and knew at once that they were trapped. At least ten guns were pointed directly at him. His mind was racing for a chance to get out of there alive when he realized that no one had shot him yet. He also was in no hurry to open fire, he knew that the bullets were too few. Out of the corner of his eye James saw Q.

\- Q! Stop! I’ve told you to stay behind me.. What are you doing? 

But the quartermaster kept walking not limping and not paying attention to his words. He stopped only when he had reached the center of the room, then he turned and looked at the agent. The grimace of pain faded from his face.

\- What’s happening? - James understood absolutely nothing. The mercenaries continued to aim at him, ignoring Q. But then he realized. - You've never been a prisoner, it's you, it's all you. You're the one who leaked information about our agents. Many agents were unmasked and killed because of you. You were supposed to fight evil, not join it.

A grin appeared on Q's face.

\- It's funny to realize that the lives of all your agents are in my hands now, as my father's was in yours once.

\- What are you talking about?

\- About my father. He was an agent. Worked on MI6 and did his job well. But then one day during one of his missions he didn’t receive support. Nobody came to help him when he needed it. And he died. My mother couldn't stand it and drank herself to death. My life became hell. And I swore that one day I would get retribution for this. I had to get a job at MI6, ingratiate myself and then destroy everything from the inside.

\-  Do you think your father would approve what you’re doing?

\- I think he wouldn't have done such a thing for what you've done to my mother. He would do much worse. - One of the mercenaries gave him a gun. - Of course, in order to achieve my goal, I had to play the whole scene with my kidnapping, firstly, so that no one would guess that I was behind the disappearance of other agents. Secondly, to have time to prepare everything I need for the show to begin. And thirdly, to lure you. - Q checked for bullets in the gun. - It remains only to get you out of the way and causing the biggest leak in the history of MI6, which will actually end the existence of MI6. - Q pointed the gun at Bond and cocked it. - Make sure your last words don't sound stupid.

\- I love you.

\- It is the most stupid thing you could do. 


End file.
